When It Rains It Pours
by SG-LAB
Summary: Athos was supposed to have dinner with his team, but events lead to a change of plans.


When It Rains It Pours

As a police detective Athos had seen many things. Faced many challenges. He had seen the worst society had to offer.

The first time he was confronted with the very situation he was currently in he was greatly out of his depth. Luckily he had a partner who supported him and who he supported just as fiercely.

Leaning back against the brick wall Athos held his phone out in front of him having it on speaker. People were milling around. A few stared at him. Some actually smiled sympathetically.

He felt a shoulder press up against his right shoulder.

"How long this time?" He was asked through the phone.

"Four minutes, twenty three seconds." Athos looked at his watch.

"Well it sounds quieter this time." It was Porthos' voice coming through the line. Athos called him as soon as things started going downhill. He was supposed to meet with his team soon at Porthos' for dinner, but Athos realized he was going to be late.

"I'll call you when I'm on my way," Athos said.

"Believe me, it will get better," Porthos said.

Athos thanked him and ended the call pocketing his phone.

Movement got their attention. "Shall we?" Athos asked.

Sylvie smiled. She re-adjusted Raoul in her arms before pushing the shopping cart to the side.

Athos kneeled down on the sidewalk next to the sniffling and hiccupping form of their two and a half year old daughter. Olivia had tear stains down her cheeks.

It was thankfully a warm autumn day. But it was getting late in the day and the children needed their naps. Olivia had just had a very loud tantrum in the middle of the grocery store. Athos picked her up and carried the upside child outside letting her go on the sidewalk. Sylvie continued the shopping joining Athos a few minutes later.

"Liv," Athos said.

Olivia sniffed wiping her cheek with the back of her hand. Athos took the tissue Sylvie handed him holding up to Olivia's nose. "Blow," he said. She did as she was told and Athos wrapped the used tissue in another clean one.

"Olivia, can you tell maman and me what's wrong?" Athos asked.

Olivia shook her head looking miserable.

"Are you tired, sweetheart?" Sylvie asked.

Olivia nodded. Raoul began to fuss.

Athos stood up taking Olivia with him in his arms. She snuggled up against him resting her head on his shoulder.

They took the children and cart of groceries to the car. Athos got Olivia situated in the car while Sylvie took care of Raoul.

"Papa," Olivia's sleepy voice spoke for the first time since her tantrum began.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I sorry," she said.

"I know." He leaned over brushing a kiss over her forehead. He noticed she felt a little warm. It was probably from all the activity, but they would check her again when they got home. "I love you."

"Love you too," she said.

Athos joined Sylvie in the front of the car after loading the groceries in. He sighed looking at Sylvie. "I can stay home if you like."

"No," Sylvie said squeezing Athos' hand. "We'll be fine. My mum will be over later."

TM

Athos was putting away the last of the groceries while Sylvie was putting the children down for their naps when his cellphone chimed alerting to a text message. As he pulled out his phone from his pocket two more text alerts came through. They were all group texts.

 _D'Artagnan: Em has a fever. Will be staying home._

 _Aramis: Philip has a fever. Staying home._

 _Porthos: Canceling team night. Marie's sick._

"Athos, Liv has a fever," Sylvie called from the kids' room.

Athos walked into the kids' room where a miserable looking Olivia lay in bed.

"I just received three texts," Sylvie said looking at her phone.

"Let me guess," Athos held up his phone. "Constance, Elodie and Anne?"

"Yeah?" Sylvie frowned looking at the texts. She looked up at Athos and groaned.

Athos wrapped his arms around Sylvie letting her head fall against his chest. It was going to be a very long weekend.

The End

It's another fic in my modern day series Getting To Know You. It's set some months after Selling Memories. Just a general knowledge of the series is needed. All canon pairings as of the end of season 3. There are children. Athos and Sylvie have two.


End file.
